


【LVDM】黑魔标记PWP

by Kriyacinth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriyacinth/pseuds/Kriyacinth
Summary: PWP,. 伏地魔决定给马尔福家的小儿子一个惩罚
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Voldemort
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

“主人，我…我做不到…”

会议室里，德拉科低着头坐在长桌的末尾，不敢相信伏地魔竟然会让他去刺杀邓布利多。

接二连三的拒绝让伏地魔心中的暴虐缓缓升起，如果说刚刚他的母亲求他在德拉科成年前不要为他打上黑魔标记，以免被邓布利多发现的借口还情有可原，那现在男孩的拒绝简直就是在自找死路。

他挥手打发了会议室里面的其他人，将德拉科唤到身前，看着对即将到来的危险一无所知的男孩，伸出冰凉的手指缓缓抚摸着他的脖颈，指尖一路向下，拨开男孩的领口，引得身下的人哆嗦了一下。

“主人…请不要…”

又是拒绝的话，伏地魔最讨厌别人的违逆。本来温柔动作着的手掌扬起，重重地扇向了男孩的脸颊。“啪”地一声，右脸娇嫩的肌肤以肉眼可见的速度高高肿起，男孩几乎要被巨大的力道扇掼在地上，嘴角破裂流出一丝细细的血迹。

“呜呜…”男孩捂着脸颊不敢置信地望向伏地魔，想要说些什么却只能发出含混的声音。

伏地魔抬起手，将德拉科扔到了长桌上，一个四分五裂将他的袍子脱得精光。还没等德拉科反应过来，男人就掰开了他的大腿，阴茎直直地捅了进来。

从未被开发的肉穴过于干涩，箍得男人一阵难受，浪费时间等着别人适应不是伏地魔的风格，他不管男孩的痛呼大开大合地操干了起来。紧窄的肉穴被强行挤入的异物撕裂，随着抽插的动作流出了汩汩的鲜血，让男人抽插的动作顺畅了起来，温热的血液随着肉棒的进出发出噗滋噗滋的声音。湿润的小穴紧紧地包裹着伏地魔巨大的阴茎，让他舒服地加快了动作。

他拉着德拉科的一只手，想将他翻过来，却意外地在男孩突然爆发的挣扎中脱手。

“主人，主人我愿意接受黑魔标记去杀死邓布利多。求你不要了，主人。”男孩滚下桌子，涕泗横流地跪倒在伏地魔的脚下，不停地亲吻着伏地魔赤裸的双脚。后穴撕裂的痛苦和一次次永无止境地贯穿已经折煞了男孩为数不多的傲气，连因为恐惧而竖起的防御盾牌也被男人毫不留情地打碎。只要能停下这没有尽头的强奸，德拉科愿意付出一切，他的肉体，他的尊严，他的未来，他的生命，即使让他杀人也行，只求这个男人能够放过自己。

“晚了，我不需要如此无用的仆人为我办事。”

男孩臣服的样子更激起了男人的施虐欲，他伸腿狠狠地将那个男孩踹翻在地上，又神经质地将蜷缩在一起的男孩轻轻抱起来摆成跪趴的姿势。

“不过，我似乎发现了更适合你的任务。”

男人挥了挥手，一个巨大的黑魔标记就在男孩的背部浮现了出来。黑色的墨迹和白嫩的皮肤形成强烈的对比，让伏地魔更加兴奋，他一口咬上了男孩纤细的脖颈，下身用力刺入红肿的穴口，继续刚刚被男孩的动作打断的运动。

好痛…德拉科以为后穴被贯穿的痛苦已经是他承受的极限，但背部的剧痛却将他拉入了更深的地狱，疼痛侵占了他的神志，只觉得自己像无助的羔羊，被架在熊熊的厉火上炙烤，粗大的阴茎还在他的小穴里不停地抽插，但内壁撕裂的疼痛在后背的剧痛前显得那么微不足道，他甚至能从中感受到掩埋在疼痛之下的微妙快感。

“唔…啊…”他竟然在被人强奸的时候射了出来。

德拉科混杂着难受与欢愉的表情让他身上的男人更加疯狂，他用手指沾了男孩温热的精液，毫不留情地伸进男孩正发出呻吟着的小嘴里，将手上的液体一点点抹在小巧的舌头上。

这场毫无仁慈可言的强奸不知道持续了多久，男孩早就昏了过去，伏地魔的手指突然用力抠入到男孩的嗓子深处，惹得已经昏迷的人反射性地不住呕吐出声，他的下身狠狠地顶弄了几下，在肉穴的最深处释放出了自己的精液。

伏地魔抽出阴茎，满意地打量着已经昏过去的男孩，随手一个钻心剜骨把他从昏迷中弄醒。

“这个标记果然很适合你”

男孩原本光洁白皙的后背上印着一个巨大的黑色骷髅，消瘦的肩胛骨透过骷髅空洞的眼睛若隐若现，一条狰狞的蛇从骷髅的张开的牙齿中钻出来，向下没入男孩的双股之间。伏地魔满意地拍了拍德拉科裸露在外面的两瓣浑圆，看着那被打得通红的臀肉夹着粗大的蛇身在空气中震颤，隐藏在股缝间本来是蛇头的部分正缓缓往外溢出黏糊糊的白色精液。淫靡的景象让刚刚释放完的男人心中重新涌起强烈的欲望，但已经吃饱喝足了的毒蛇却并不急于享受这顿美餐。

“从我见到你的第一眼就想给你的屁股打上标记了，本来还顾忌着几分马尔福家的颜面，”冰冷的嘴唇吐出残忍的话语，“可惜你这么主动地送上门来，我怎么好意思不收下这份礼物。”

“你的身体让我很满意。既然你不愿意刺杀邓布利多，那就不用再去霍格沃兹了，在床上好好发挥你的价值吧。”

伏地魔理了理身上不怎么乱的黑袍，转身离开了弥漫着情欲气息的房间。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“这是哈利波特吗”

贝拉努力地从肿胀的脸上分辨着眼前人的五官，但赫敏的咒语如此成功，让额角的那道闪电形状的疤痕都被拉扯得看不出本来的样子。她观察了一会儿，还是承认了自己的失败，放开了哈利转向了她的妹妹。

“德拉科之前和他是同学，把你儿子叫下来看看。”

“如果我没记错的话，那个小婊子出不了那道房门吧。”狼人格雷伯克在一旁兴奋地舔着肮脏的黄牙，忽然想到了什么猥琐地笑了起来。

“注意你的言辞”纳西莎拔出魔杖指着狼人

“好了茜茜，既然德拉科下不来，我们就把他带上去给他看好了”贝拉拦下纳西莎的动作。

“你疯了吧，黑魔王不允许任何人靠近那个房间，连路过也不行。你不会不记得艾福瑞的下场吧，他只是不小心在门口停留了两分钟。”芬里尔不可置信地看着贝拉

“如果这是哈利波特，黑魔王会原谅我们的，让纳西莎去黑魔王应该不会说什么。至于你，就不必跟上来了。”

贝拉高傲地瞥了一眼狼人，推着哈利登上了楼梯。

房门吱呀一声打开，哈利一眼就看到了房间内一具白花花的肉体，还没有来得及看清，贝拉就扔了一件黑袍过去把那个身影包裹了起来。

消瘦的脸颊，凌乱地披散在肩上的金发，空洞的灰蓝色眼睛。哈利一下就辨认出了从六年级开始就再也没有出现在霍格沃兹的死对头，他的脖子上带着一个金属的项圈，用一条细细的金链子连在房间中央的床柱上，露在黑袍外面的小腿和手臂上全是青青紫紫的瘀痕。但那个人却看也不看他，双眼直直地盯着房门口的纳西莎，骨瘦如柴地双手紧紧地揪住裹在身上的黑袍子不停地颤抖。

“妈妈...”

泪水打湿了金色的睫毛，挂在睫毛稍上格外地叫人怜惜。纳西莎向德拉科的方向伸出双臂，在快要触碰到他的儿子的时候被房门口的一道红光狠狠弹开。

“...我一切都好，请您和父亲不要担心...”

“德拉科，快看看这是不是哈利波特”

贝拉急不可耐地打断了母子相会的一幕，推着德拉科向房门靠近。

“我不知道。”德拉科收回看向纳西莎的目光，淡淡地扫过被贝拉扣着的男孩，好像在看一个没有生命的物体，淡蓝的眸子又恢复了一片空洞，“我已经两年没有见过他了。”

他说谎，多年的敌对让哈利一下就辨认除了德拉科毫无感情的眸子里一闪而过的惊讶，还没来得及细想，就又听到了那冷淡的声线。

“你们该走了，在这里呆了这么久先想想怎么承担他的怒火吧。”

德拉科最后深深地忘了一眼纳西莎，狠下心转身关上了房门。

哈利又一次在他面前溜走毫不意外地让伏地魔怒不可遏，他给房间里的人一人甩了一道钻心剜骨，气冲冲地爬上楼。

“你认出他了是不是！”

房门啪一声地被大力合上，男人一把抓住德拉科的下颌单手将他举起，侵入男孩的神识，在他的大脑里毫不留情地翻找。德拉科的身体因为窒息而一阵阵抽搐，眼神却愈发地空洞起来

“你这个欠操的婊子。”没有看到想象中的结果，伏地魔怒意稍稍平息，松开手将德拉科甩在了地上，这才注意到了他身上裹着的袍子。

“我是不是说过，你在这里不需要穿衣服。”

黑色的布料瞬间化为灰烬，露出男孩苍白的躯体。身上的伤痕比胳膊和腿上的更严重，除了片装的淤青，小腹和屁股上还布满了深红色的鞭痕。小巧的乳头被穿了环，突然而来的寒意让男孩打了个哆嗦，引得乳尖挂着的铃铛叮铃铃地响了起来。

伏地魔眸色微暗，转身坐到房间中央的大床上，拽了拽床柱的链子，将男孩拽得一个踉跄。被调教得纯熟的德拉科一下子就领会了男人的意思，乖乖地跪在地上手脚并用地向他的主人爬过去。任何正常的男人看到这幅景象都会血脉贲张，但德拉科逆来顺受的样子却让伏地魔感到了些许的烦躁。

他拍了拍腿示意男孩自己坐上来，跪在地上的人顺从地张开大腿，掰开自己柔软的屁股。男孩背上的纹身延伸进股缝之间，青黑色的蛇头正张着嘴，毒牙之间是正在不停流着水的小穴。被施了魔咒的穴口整日都水淋淋的，男孩的大腿缠上男人的腰，不需要润滑就能直直地吞下男人的巨物。德拉科技巧性地扭动腰肢，小穴紧紧夹着里面的坚硬，前面的玉茎已经翘了起来，嘴唇却死死地咬着不肯发出声音。伏地魔接过主动权，握着男孩的腰用力向下怼去，阴茎毫不留情地破开小穴最深处的软肉，这才引得德拉科紧闭的牙关漏出一两声呻吟。

“叫给我听。”

伏地魔不爽地看着身前的人命令道，德拉科却依然紧闭着嘴唇倔强地不愿意出声。

“每次都要这样吗，我真怀疑你是不是故意找虐。”

男人一边加快了身下的动作一边空出一只手扯住了德拉科胸前的乳环，乳头迅速变硬红肿，撕裂的剧痛从胸前传来，让德拉科终于忍不住痛呼出声。

“呜呜…不要…”

如愿听到了男孩声音，伏地魔大发慈悲地放过了男孩，转而用牙齿啃咬起了另一边的红点。男人早就发现男孩的乳头格外敏感，被打了乳钉之后更加受不得刺激，胸前又痒又麻的快感直冲脑海，呻吟一旦叫出口就再也收不住。正当德拉科爽的失去神志的时候，一阵剧痛又将他拉回现实，伏地魔不可能那么轻易地放过他，虽然不像之前揪着乳环那么过分，但却捏着另一边的乳头不停地往前拉。胸前的蓓蕾因为充血变得更加敏感，周围细嫩的肌肤被拉扯抻长成圆锥状，在强烈的刺激下，德拉科忍不住发出悲鸣。

“主人，不要了…”

“让我射出来就放过你。”

德拉科只好一边挺着胸往伏地魔的手里送上的乳尖，一边狼狈地骑在男人的身上，不停地摆动自己的纤腰，小穴用力收紧，一层层地缠上伏地魔怒张的阴茎。他左右摇摆着，用前列腺去蹭男人的龟头，柔软的腺体受到刺激不住地吮吸着男人阴茎顶部的小孔，却让德拉科自己先软了身子。娇媚的呻吟声控制不住地从男孩的小嘴里叫了出来，德拉科用淫荡的姿态一边在大肉棒上不停滴骑乘，一边伸出手抚摸自己滴着水的阴茎。

“求你，主人，请射给我”

伏地魔听闻单手握着男孩的腰，用粗大的性器在肉穴深处狠狠地翻搅穿刺，每次都仿佛要把阴囊也一并塞进去一般猛地顶到最深处，直到喷溅出的热流激向肉穴之中。他如约松开了揪着德拉科乳头的手，被拉扯到极致又突然放松的嫣红像灼烧起来了一般火辣辣地疼，却因为受到折磨而涌起羞耻的快感，胸前，后穴和阴茎上的三重刺激下，男孩也忍不住射了出来喷了自己一身。

他脱力地倒向男人，惊恐地发现伏地魔正伸出手不停地撸动着自己的阴茎。刚射精过一次的分身异常地敏感，男人毫不留情的动作让男孩下面又爽又疼，德拉科感到自己的身体被劈成了两边，一般融化在灭顶的快感之中，一般堕入痛苦的深渊。淫荡的唾液顺着脸颊往下流淌，仿佛被玩坏了的性爱娃娃，一次…两次…三次…阴茎因为高潮而不停地抽搐，小巧的阴囊却再也射不出任何液体，而后穴中的巨大不知道什么时候又硬了起来，正在猛烈地贯穿他的屁股。

“不要想着背叛你的主人。”

德拉科在恍惚间听到伏地魔阴冷的警告，却已经没有力气再回应那个正在他身上肆虐着的男人。


End file.
